Je T'aime (YuYuu-Victuuri)
by Ena00
Summary: ¿A donde habian ido a parar todas sus promesas, palabras y caricias llenas de amor? Fueron destruidas y desechadas al vacio con crueldad, lo sabia, el mismo se habia hecho cargo de realizar tal labor. Y ahora se arrepentía tanto por ello.(Omegaverse) [Fanfic basado en la canción Je T'Aime de Kelly sweet]


Disclaimer: Yuri!!! On Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo.

Advertencia: Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL con AU, personajes algo ooc, drama, tragedia, amor no correspondido, arrepentimientos, dolor, lagrimas, omegaverse y romance.

Nota: Yurio será llamado "Yuri" mientras que el Yuri Japonés será llamado "Yuuri" para evitar confuciones.

Je T'aime: Te amo.

 **O.o.O.o.O**

 ** _Je T'aime_**

Apretó con furia e impotencia sus puños en cuanto vio cómo aquel hombre, de cabellera plateada y ojos de color zafiro, colocaba —con una sonrisa— un dorado anillo alrededor del dedo anular del de cabellera oscura y este último hacía lo mismo con el contrario.

La necesidad de correr a ellos, separarlos y llevarse consigo al de cabellera oscura era desbordante, sin embargo, se contení, por su orgullo y por la felicidad del contrario.

—Usted, Victor Nikiforov, ¿Acepta amar, respetar y ser fiel a Katsuki Yuuri durante toda su vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?—escuchó pronunciar con voz ronca al hombre de edad avanzada que sostenía un grueso libro entre sus manos y vestia completamente de negro junto a un pequeño cuadro blanco en su cuello.

—Acepto—escucho aquello mientras sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Un amargo nudo se formo en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

—Y usted, Katsuki Yuuri, ¿Acepta amar, respetar y ser fiel a Victor Nikiforov durante toda su vida y hasta que la muerte los separe?—volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez dedicándole aquella incógnita al otro hombre que se encontraba en frente del altar vistiendo un elegante traje blanco —el cual no hacía nada más que denotar lo bien tonificado que tenía su cuerpo— junto a una corbata azul.

 ** _"No"_**

Respondió a aquella pregunta en su mente deseando, con todo su ser, que aquella fuera la respuesta.

—Acepto—oyó claramente aquello sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía y destrozaba en mil y un pedacitos.

Una lágrima llena de tristeza y dolor resbaló por su mejilla e inmediatamente se deshizo de ella con la manga de su traje.

 ** _"Lo ha elegido a él y no a ti"_**

Logró escuchar claramente, en su mente, una vocecilla que le recrimino aquello con frialdad y burla. Cosa que la causó gracia, seguramente aquello sería algo que el mismo diaria si no fuera él quien se encontraba en tan dolorosa situación.

¿A donde habian ido todas sus promesas de estar juntos por siempre? Fueron destruidas y lanzadas al vacio con crueldad, lo sabia, el mismo se habia hecho cargo de realizar tal accion.

 ** _"Tu mismo lo ocasionaste, no tienes derecho a sentirte miserable"_**

Lo sabia, sabia mejor que nadie que el mismo se encargo de mandar a la mierda su tan amado "final feliz" junto con alquel hombre de cabellera oscura.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro intentando tranquilizarse y mandar lejos el llanto que luchaba por emerger.

Se sentia tan patético.

Se vio obligado a morder su labio inferior con fuerza al escuchar cuando el padre pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Quien tenga alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Seguidamente el lugar se inundó de un silencio que no hizo más que torturarlo ferozmente. Él tenía más de una razón para oponerse en aquella union, y la principal era por que amaba con todo su ser a Yuri, pero no decía nada por su bien y por el del mayor o, más bien, no decía nada porque sabía que —sin importar lo que dijera— no podría impedir aquella unión llena del más sincero amor. Lo único que podía, y debía, hacer en ese momento era callar, callar para siempre y matar lentamente aquellos sentimientos tan incorrectos.

Observó con angustia como la ceremonia continuaba luego de unos cuntos minutos:

—Que el hombre no separe lo que el amor ha unido-pronunció con una pisca de felicidad-Puede besar al novio-declaro finalmente dando fin a su palabra.

Inmediatamente cerró los ojos con fuerza y se gritó mentalmente que no debía dirigir su mirada al altar, que no debía llorar, que no debía seguir destruyéndose más. Pero fue en vano y, como si de un niño pequeño mirando una película de terror en la escena más brutal se tratase, dirigió su mirada al altar en frente y observó con horros cómo aquel hombre de cabellera plateada unía sus labios con los de Yuuri en un dulce y apasionado beso lleno de uno de los más puros y sinceros sentimientos: **_Amor_**.

Un amor más fuerte que cualquier edificación, montaña, persona o cualquier otro sentimiento e, incluso, más fuerte que el que,según el, profesaba y juraba a Yuuri.

Si, era mas fuerte por que sabia que en aquella union no habia aquel horrible sentimiento que el siempre sintio al estr juntos: Inseguridad.

Oyó cómo la multitud de personas presentes en aquel momento aplaudía en señal de halago por la reciente feliz pareja casada, he inmediatamente también se les unió mientras sonreía de la mejor manera posible.

 ** _"Es lo unico que puedes hacer"_**

Las campanas sonaron junto con la Marcha Nupcial bendiciendo a la pareja, quienes, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron el uno al otro con todo el cariño del mundo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida donde los esperaba una reluciente y elegante limusina, la cual era la encargada de llevarlos a su nuevo destino.

En algún momento dado sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuuri haciéndole desear que el tiempo se detuviese en ese mismo momento, mientras que (al mismo tiempo) sentía un mar sin fin de emociones dolorosas junto a unas alegres. Más lo único que recibió como respuesta antes de apartar la mirada fue una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de gratitud y felicidad eterna deseándole lo mejor en la vida.

Una sonrisa llena de amor, pero del que el queria recibir.

Una sensación fría invadió su estómago al ver aquel encantador brillo en la mirada café de Yuuri, un brillo que hacía nada más que notar lo feliz y vivaz que se encontraba en ese momento.

Un brillo que, en algún momento de su vida, fue solamente para el. Le era imposible desearle lo peor y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Después de todo ¿Qué culpa tenía Yuuri de ser un Omega? Obviamente ninguna, así como él no tenía la culpa de ser un Beta.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía la culpa. Aquello había sido obra del destino, del cruel y traicionero destino que los unió, los enamoró y luego los obligó a separarse. Matando así la llama del amor entre ambos o (al menos) la de Yuuri, porque él lo seguía amándolo con todas sus fuerzas y sin piedad alguna como si de la primera vez se tratase.

 _"—Un beta no puede satisfacer por completo a un Omega"_

Recordó las palabras de Yakov, aquellas crueles pero ciertas palabras lo habían hecho pensar y verse obligado a separarse de Yuuri con el simple pensamiento de no sentir ser lo suficiente para el.

Y, obviamente, estaba en lo correcto. Pese a que les doliera, aquella era la realidad en la que vivían y ambos lo sabían pero prefeian ignor.

 ** _"¿Se sintio bien ser amado por un ser tan puro como el? De seguro lo disfrutaste"_**

Con la mayor seguridad que pudo obtener un día, se decidió a romper su relación con Yuuri de la manera más dolorosa y sutil que pudo encontrar. Nunca en toda su vida podría olvidar la mirada suplicante y llena de lágrimas que el pobre chico le dedicó.

 **"—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo."**

Aquellas fueron las palabras de Yuuri, en una forma desesperada, por no separarse de él. Eso no hizo más que causarle un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Aquel pobre chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos como el café le estaba suplicando por no ser abandonarlo. Sintió las irremediables ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo y mandar al carajo todos sus pensamientos. Pero se contuvo con el pensamiento de que todo eso era por el bien del contrario y con la voz más neutral que pudo poner, dio punto final a su relación con el Omega japonés.

En cuanto salió del departamento que había compartido con Yuuri por más cinco años pudo escuchar los desesperado sollozos del de cabellera oscura junto a su fegancia llena de tristeza al otro lado de la puerta. Lo había hecho llorar, lo había lastimado y destruido.

 ** _"¿Estas feliz? Lo hiciste llorar y sentir el ser mas desdichado del mundo"_**

Era una horrible persona, lo sabia, Yuuri no merecia a alguien tan vil y cruel como el a su mado.

El tiempo transcurrió tras su separación y él quedó varado en el tiempo mientras que Yuuri continuó adelante con su vida junto al amor por el patinaje como le era posible con la ayuda de sus familiares y amigos, tratando de olvidarlo.

No supo nada de Yuuri y estaba más que seguro que aquel chico que solía subir de peso fácilmente no quería saber tampoco nada más de él.

Del hombre que le prometió el cielo, las estrella y un amor eterno hasta volverse polvo, simplemente para luego dejarlo sólo con el pretexto de haber encontrado a alguien mejor. Que patético.

Podia buscar en todo el mundo pero nunca encontraria a alguien tan perfecto como Yuuri.

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad: primavera, verano, otoño, invierno y así sucesivamente durante cuatro años. No fue hasta la segunda semana del comienzo del verano que se enteró de todo.

Yuuri había viajado a Londres debido a asuntos personales y allí conoció a su pareja destinada: Un hombre de descendencia Rusa amante del patinaje y los desafíos, al igual que el, que se encontraba en aquel lugar solo por diversión y turismo. Ambos entablaron una amistad que no tardó mucho en convertirse en un intenso y puro amor, en cuanto estuvieron listos (y Yuuri finalmente fue marcado) ambos se comprometieron.

La noticia no sólo lo sorprendió, sino que también le hirió severamente. Aquello fue un duro golpe de realidad que le hizo notar que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, él aún rogaba porque Yuuri lo amará sólo a él y volviese a él para así mandar al diablo todo y huir juntos para poder vivir felices para siempre.

 ** _"Oh, que patetico eres"_**

Oh, pero qué ridículo sonaba, aquello no era más que un guión cliché de alguna historia barata de romance.

Los meses pasaron y su invitación a la tan esperada boda no tardó en llegar, el sabía que aquello no era hecho con malicia alguna. Era el simple detalle y gesto educado de invitar a alguien que había formado parte de tus mejores años en la vida, a alguien con quien había compartido y creado los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Eso era lo que significaba su invitación.

Y obviamente él no pudo rechazar esa invitación, una era por educación y otra era por el simple hecho de querer verlo nuevamente.

No le importaba si era en esa situación, él ansiaba verlo nuevamente y por ello se había prometido a sí mismo que no se dejaría afectar por ello. Pero claramente no estaba cumpliendo esa promesa.

Sintió sus mejillas húmedas debido al reciente llanto que había emergido sin previo aviso. Agradeció profundamente haberse colocado en la parte trasera de la catedral, lejos de las miradas de los demás invitados. Estaba llorando, llorando y arrepintiéndose de no haber retenido a Yuuri a su lado por más tiempo. Quizás y con suerte en esos momentos quien se estarían cazando con Yuuri sería él y no aquel hombre de cabellos plateados, si tan sólo fuera un Alfa y no un Beta, sin tan sólo no hubiera sido tan pesimista, si tan sólo hubiera sido egoísta y dicho "No me importa, yo lo amo", tan sólo, quizás, ambos se encontrarían felizmente casados y en algún lugar del mundo disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

Pero ya nada importaba, importaba cuantas veces dijera "Tal vez si" o "Y si", ese no era el caso y allí se encontraba él, con un mar de sentimientos amargos atacándolo una y otra vez.

 ** _"Cobarde"_**

Escucho, nuevamente, aquella vocecilla en su cabeza que no hacía más que agobiarlo diciendole un sin fin de dolorosas verdades.

 ** _"Eres una persona horrible, sintiendo celos de la felicidad ajena"_**

El era un cobarde hecho y derecho, alguien completamente desagradable, y todo por el simple hecho de no confiar en sí mismo en poder hacer feliz a Yuuri a pesar de no ser un Alfa, de dudar en qué hacer cuando Yuuri entrará entrará en Celo, de dudar si podrían llegar a tener una familia y por dudar en amar a Yuuri.

Después de todo, si su amor por Yuri hubiera sido tan fuerte como decía, no le hubiera importado la pocas probabilidades que tenían ambos de tener a un niño, de lo que la gente podria decir, de lo que podria pasar en un futuro, de nada.

 ** _"Eres alguien completamente inútil"_**

Los invitados comenzaron a retirarse del lugar y rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas para también retirarse junto a ellos.

—¡Yuri!—escucho a alguien llamarlo por su nombre obligándolo a detener su paso y mirar por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con Mila quien también había asistido a aquel evento junto a Yakov y los demás. Sin embargo en ningún momento cruzaron miradas ni palabra alguna hasta el momento—Así que decidiste venir al final—dijo aquello con suavidad. Como si cuidara sus palabras—¿Ya te vas?—preguntó con un poco de sorpresa y pena—¿No asistirás a la fiesta...?

—No—respondió de la manera más tranquila que pudo y evitando que su voz se quebrara—aún debo practicar y hacer otras cosas, discúlpate con el de mi parte—dijo sin más mientras retoma su andar en dirección a la salida ignorando por completo las palabras que Mila le dedicaba con la intención de convencerlo de asistir.

Afuera el cielo se encontraba lleno de grandes y amenazadoras nubes grises que hacían notar que pronto llovería. Sin hacerles mucho caso se dispuso a tomar su camino a casa sintiendo el frío viento que había comenzado a correr y las leves pero frías gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer sobre el. No le importaba mojarse o enfermarse, es más, estaba feliz de que lloviera en aquel momento. Con la repentina lluvia el podría ocultar perfectamente el llanto que nuevamente había emergido.

Siguió su camino a paso lento mientras maldecía a todo aquel que le había dicho alguna vez que el amor era uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo, y claro que lo era, pero sólo cuando estabas del lado donde el amor era correspondido, de lo contrario aquel sentimiento tan hermoso se volvía en el mismísimo infierno.

Sonrió levemente al darse cuento de lo infantil que estaba siendo.

Soltó otro suspiro y dirigió su mirada al cielo gris, después de todo, si la vida le diera otra oportunidad, en otra vida, él definitivamente se enamoraría de Yuri nuevamente. A pesar que doliese, a pesar de que pareciera imposible e incluso si fuese peligroso. Si el tuviese otra oportunidad, definitivamente no lo lastimaria, heriría o se apartaría de Yuuri como lo había hecho en aquellos momentos.

 ** _"Dulces sueños, amor mío. Siempre estarás presente en mis plegarias"_**

Sonrió con tristeza mientras pensaba aquello, deseando por última vez poder sentir el cálido y suave cuerpo de Yuuri entre sus brazos.

Deseando algo que nunca podria cumplír.


End file.
